


Where You Hang Your Heart | 此心安处

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aging, Angst, Canon through season 4, First Kiss, First Time, Injury, M/M, Post Season 4, That cottage in Sussex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: 当一切已尘埃落定，当东风已然吹过、他们从行路上收拾起自己，Sherlock说，够了。当一切已覆水难收，当Mary已然逝去、Rosie的亲人所剩无几，由不得John再来哪怕一次肾上腺素飙升的冒险，John目送Sherlock离去。十八年后，真正的旅途开始了。





	1. 第一章 上篇——Sherlock（行走的人）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where You Hang Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028024) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



> 本文分两章，分别是侦探和军医POV。侦探POV（即第一章）原作者17年一月份就以The Walking Man为标题当作单独的作品发布了，可以独立成篇；后来作者参加了一个慈善竞拍活动Fandom Trumps Hate Auction，应中奖者要求写了主军医POV夹一小部分Rosie POV的第二章，比第一章详细很多。  
> 原文写得很温柔，语言高度诗化，一词一句都非常触动人，译文的表达效果愧不能及，欢迎有条件的朋友去读原文。  
> 感谢云深[@sunnyoj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyoj/) 帮我修文。爱您！  
> 如有误译、漏译、错别字等，请务必指正，谢谢。  
> 文末Notes链接了一份我做的地图，里面标了本文讲到的步道，感兴趣的朋友可以去点开看看。

最终，当工作完成之时，再没有什么事情需要证明，也没有人愿意铭记，然而生活依然在继续。

他在那一天说出的话语——响过他血管中汩汩的血流，盖过他双耳间东风的呼啸——只有他自己还记忆犹新。由衷之辞，肺腑之言。出自他口中的最真挚、最勇敢的话语。

他以那番话为信条行事，至今已有十八年。

_你自身的死亡会波及其余每个人。你的生命不属于你自己。_

当它们被嚼烂了，被吐在地上——那些支离破碎的人体残片，仅仅被碎石和肠子粘连在一起，原形只是依稀可辨，Sherlock说， _到此为止。_

他离开了伦敦，离开了221B，离开案子，离开他桩桩卓绝的成就，件件可怖的失败。尸体落在人行道上，停尸房里，沙漠间，布满垃圾的小巷深处。血沾在他的鞋子上，脸上。血沾在他手上。血从男人被打碎了的胸膛、女人破裂的肚腹中渗出来。是隐喻，也是现实。在他指甲下面。染污他的皮肤。

或许他是躲了起来，又或许他在等待。他在萨塞克斯盘下了一间小屋，来访者络绎不绝。有的人登门求助，来请他在思维宫殿中梳理一遍情由，这不过是牛刀小试；其他人则从镇里带来茶、饼干或者快件。他独自居住——必须如此。这样最好。这并非个人选择，而是出于必要。

他曾是一件失败的设计，如今在同一副底架上再造更新。

他偶尔会让自己抽支烟享受一下，但除此以外，这么多年来他什么也不沾。在这里，远离了伦敦的熙攘，开启了新的事业，这么做更容易了；因为他已经解决了最后的问题，也终于知晓他的生命属于谁。

游戏开始了，这是一场漫长的、令人沮丧的游戏，等待时机的游戏。

而尽管他独自生活，他并不孤独。

他有工作要做。他仍然在解谜，将早已无人问津的线索相互联系。他曾为找乐子闯入萨塞克斯考古协会的一次会议，结果踏入了一块他从未想象过的法医学领域。最冷门的悬案。被埋藏多年的谜团。引人入胜，没有危险，迷人程度却一分也不少。还有时间——总会有充裕的时间解决问题，因为不会有人命悬刀锋，在医院病床上默默消逝，或是抢在杀手的子弹之前。

他会为查案到访伦敦，去大英博物馆和伦敦图书馆做研究。他和Lestrade碰面——官方咨询，为此警方会向Sherlock支付一笔标准费用。这样的会面从不离开Lestrade的办公室。

还有John。

十七级台阶次第升高，通往John的家门，那里永远欢迎Sherlock，那里的茶美味仿如甘露，他的椅子会轻轻托住他，沙发上还有一块Sherlock形状的凹陷，从来不会被冷落太久。

John，他的女儿，还有他在巴茨医院急诊室的工作。John在221B，守护着精神矍铄、令人称奇的Mrs. Hudson。恶魔统统死去，他扣扳机的手指不再蠢蠢欲动了。他可以自由地成为他想成为的那个人。一名外科医生。一个父亲。一位朋友。和Sherlock一样，他被彻底摧毁后再获新生，被剥净皮肉只剩骨头，又全部翻新。

有时他会加入Sherlock，到Lestrade拥挤的办公室里，也拿自己那份咨询费用，之后他们几人全都会一起走到酒吧去。没有帽子，没有大衣，没有拐杖，没有枪。如今，即使性命攸关，John也爬不了消防梯了；而曾经对伦敦的小巷子了若指掌的Sherlock，现在更熟悉的是到他花园做客的蜜蜂的飞行方式。

他们走向成熟的途中渐行渐近又渐远，可他们还活脱脱是青年人，虽说John已经养大了一个孩子，带她约过别人家的孩子一起玩耍、办过留宿聚会，最近还干过一件值得一提的事，就是恳求Sherlock调查女儿一个尤为可疑的男朋友，结果证明对方表里如一，就是一个普普通通的北美白人。Sherlock也在慢慢适应他这层崭新的皮肤。这层皮肤不因渴求而刺痛，但依然烧灼。一种缓慢的烧灼，一团始终不灭的火，被收拢着、控制着。一块余烬被悉心保存，为的是要将它带去，滋养，照顾，直到抵达下一个营地，旅途中的下一块里程碑。

正当John抚养女儿（她步入了麻烦多多的青少年时期），开始颇为无奈地看着她长成——跟他的愿望南辕北辙，该死——她父母两人最好与最坏部分的奇特混合时，Sherlock明瞭了步行的奥妙。

当然，他已经有了好些年的徒步经历，不过只是作为在其他办法都行不通时的一种必要的移动方式，目的是为运送身体这套运输管道。

可是突然之间——那么奇妙，那么美，那么惊人地——他就在因热爱而行走了。

他很少会有一定要去的地点，然而在他徒步时，他会发现能令他全神贯注长达几小时、几天、几星期的地方。他停下脚步，分辨地衣和苔藓，把手指戳入朽烂的树桩好对木头做分类，在海边的石头堆中翻拣。他睡在酒吧楼上的房间里，酒吧的名字诸如“普鲁士之王”、“老海豚”和“多毛狗”。往日里，这些名字都可能被John借去，用作博客上案子的标题。他饿了就吃东西，磨光了一打鞋子，胡茬从他脸上冒出，海风在他背后吹过。

不列颠是天然的徒步旅行地，Sherlock走过了所有著名的、不著名的步道，他还常常走离大路，到他不该去的地方游荡。他从伊斯特本走到温彻斯特，从多佛尔到法纳姆，走安格尔西沿海步道。顺着南方高地路走到波特帕特里克。在他开始徒步四五年后，晚春的一天，他离开家，沿着通往镇里的小路起步，几天以后就出现在了伦敦远郊。

Mrs. Hudson的侄儿为帮忙照顾她搬了进来，Rosie已经离开去读大学了，风从西边吹过来。

这是个好兆头。

他不慌不忙，走过熟悉的道路时吸入伦敦的气息。他不会逗留太久。时机到了就是到了，没到就是没到。

Mrs. Hudson吻了他的脸颊，用她布满皱纹的手抚摸他长着胡茬的脸。

“我每天都想你，”他承认道，一边细细端详她的面容，在她眼睛里看见了真切的答案。

“我知道你想我，Sherlock。我知道。”

John看见Sherlock时露出了微笑。John不知道他的头发太长了，不知道他剃须时漏掉了一小块。不知道他的眼睛还是一样的蓝色。

结果看来，John觉得这时的天气正好适合走路。

他们一起走下楼梯，但是John皱着眉头停住了，接着回楼上去拿忘掉的东西。Sherlock在外面等他——五分钟，十分钟。他的心跳太剧烈，胸腔显得过于狭小，他俯下身重新系鞋带，中间顿了顿，为了看一个出租车司机和一个警察吵架。这件事勾起了他的兴趣，他用一分钟就弄清了来龙去脉，不过它并没有把他的注意力从他手头的活计上引开。

他发现了，步行确实会对人有这种影响，能让他思维清晰，精神集中。他已经清走了思维宫殿里十年间的零乱杂物。他的头脑更为轻盈，心中愈发充实，脚下也健步如飞。

他倚着墙，从一只扎得很紧的烟盒里取出一根烟，点着了。他深深吸气，然后闭上眼睛思考。

他只抽上了一口，因为John把香烟从他手里揪了出来，在砖上摁灭了。

John现在拎着一个背包一瓶水。他换上了一双结实的运动鞋，脸上是一副古怪的、坚决的表情。他转身锁上门，抬头看了看天。

“要带伞吗？”他微微皱着眉道，又朝他们身后的房门瞟了一眼。

Sherlock抬眼望向无云的天空，摇了摇头。没有要下雨的迹象，何况他已经花了那么多年的时间活在当下，几乎不能再提前考虑明天。

“那好吧。”

John把背包背好，他们一起离开了。多少辆出租车靠近又驶去，他们走过公交车站和地铁站。偶尔会有一辆无害的黑色轿车疾驰而过，一团模糊。

这时的谈话很轻松——没有逼仄的四壁，你迈出的下一步并不在悬崖之上，你皮肤以下的灼烫终于消退成了一种可以忍受的紧绷感，就好像皮肤经过几小时阳光照射后被拉得太紧了。

而在一天的尽头是一间酒吧，有着炸鱼薯条，再给每个人来一品脱啤酒。酒吧楼上有个房间，带着两张床，一间共用的浴室，一扇朝西的窗，柔软的枕头，温暖的被子。两柄牙刷，两副老花镜，两只钱夹，还有一串John未来很长一段时间内都不会用到的钥匙。

John呻吟着躺下了，伸开两条腿，Sherlock则在检视John的鞋子，调整了鞋带，又对着鞋垫皱起了眉头。他把这双鞋放在自己的鞋边摆齐，就在窗下的地板上，注视着它们——鞋尖指向西方，然后转身看着躺在窄床一端的John。

他小心地在床尾坐下，后背对着John，接着试探地放下一只手，直到手搁在了John的脚上，手指握住足弓，向上按压，最后John蜷了蜷脚趾，发出叹息。

Sherlock抬起一侧膝盖踩在床上，身子半侧过来，越过肩膀望出去，看见了一个他不熟悉的男人，软绵绵的，快活极了的，眼睛闭着，忧虑全被落在了门外。

他推测，对John来说，这是一次最意外的旅行。

这是一次新生，一个他们将永远纪念的日子，一个某种意义上的生日，一次死亡与一次复活。他们是蜕了皮的蛇，是换过许多种颜色的变色龙，带他们来到此处的路径曾分岔，交叉，偶尔还碰撞冲突。

但现在他们将一起行走了。

早晨时，有一张床空空荡荡，另一张床的床尾有一只裸露的脚伸到了被子外。Sherlock先醒了过来，把冰凉的脚缩了回去，对着晨曦眨眼睛，想着茶的事情。

他的手机响了一下，他伸出胳膊越过John，摸索着找眼镜。不需要眼镜他就知道短信内容说了什么。不过他还是读了，因为年届九旬的Mrs. Hudson依然坚持每天发给他，因为多年前他请她这样做，并且从没要她停止过。

可是今天——啊，今天他读到了完全不一样的东西。

 _并非浪子都迷失方向。_ ①

“那是什么？”因为早晨刚刚醒来，John的声音很粗重，他眯起眼睛，看着鼻梁上架着老花镜的Sherlock，这画面真是陌生。

“Mrs. Hudson发的一条短信，”他说，把手机丢在床上，折起了眼镜。“她无疑是在引用一些我应该知道但又并不知道的东西。要茶吗？”

John转身侧躺，微笑起来。“你去泡我才要。”

Sherlock起身去开电水壶，看着John随意地拾起他的手机，用拇指点开了。“你不介意吧？”他问道。

Sherlock耸了耸肩。他不介意。他想要茶。他想让这种平淡成为永远的常态。他想让John用他的手机，早晨从他身上爬过去用洗手间。他想让这不属于他自己的生命成为John的——希望John确凿地 _知道_ 这一点，就同他知道他的脚很疼、他的头发早已转为灰色，而他无计可施那样。

他打开水壶的开关，听见身后传来John轻轻的笑声。

“上帝啊，我真爱她，”John说，Sherlock转过身正好看见他眼周泛起愉快的皱纹，嘴角古怪地翘了起来。他摇了摇头，把手机放在肚子上，闭上了眼。

于是Sherlock知道了，这其中传达了一些信息，那些词语对John的意义比单纯的字面意思更丰富。知道他至少曾听过，说过，和Mrs. Hudson分享过这些 _东西_ 。

他不知道——没办法知道——John也一直在等待。

“我们是朝哪儿去？”John一边问，一边小口啜饮平平无奇的茶，这比他一生中喝过的任何茶味道都要好。

“怀特岛，”Sherlock答道。“丁尼生曾经住在那里。”

“维多利亚女王也是，”John补充说。

Sherlock露出茫然的神色，John并没有主动提出要给他讲讲这节历史课，而作为回报，Sherlock， _这位_ Sherlock，也就没有援引丁尼生的诗章。

_Twilight and evening bell,                                暮色，晚钟，_

_And after that the dark!                                   而后是黑夜茫茫！_

_And may there be no sadness of farewell,        愿别离时没有悲痛，_

_When I embark                                                 当我登船启航。_

                                                                    ——丁尼生《过沙洲》②

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①出自托尔金的《魔戒》（ _The Lord of the Rings_ ），是人皇阿拉贡出场诗中的一句，此处用了01年联经朱学恒译本。  
> ②《过沙洲》（ _Crossing the Bar_ ）是丁尼生晚年的名作，诗喻生死，凝重动人。此处为节引，结合黄杲炘、丰华瞻译本修改。


	2. 第二章 下篇——John（此情可待）

ooOOOoo

Rosie Watson在学步。她倔强，执著，而今天她志在必得的，正是通往221B的楼梯。十七级木制楼梯，棱角太尖，栏杆间距太宽。她拍走了John伸来帮忙的手，但他还是双臂大张跟在她身边；她以酷似她父亲的坚毅、决绝和沉稳将自己搬了上去。

楼梯顶端的房门开着（门是新近才漆好装上去的），但是刚完成了任务的她一屁股坐到了楼梯平台上，任由John把她抱起来，在自己髋骨上支撑好她。

Mrs. Hudson本来在厨房里，但她连忙走了出来，冲孩子伸出胳膊，Rosie就配合地探往那个方向了。John松开手，Mrs. Hudson把她抱到了壁炉架旁，Rosie伸手去拿头骨时他们对着镜子做了个鬼脸——不是以前那个头骨了，这年头有点关系就能搞到的东西还真是惊人啊。

除了头骨，公寓几乎空无一物。家具——John的家具——明天会由小货车拉过来。

Sherlock来过了。如今他算是在小屋里安顿停当，他依然频繁造访伦敦，不过他已经在南部找到了新的目标：不含肾上腺素的破案事业。久而未决的悬案，藏在考古遗迹下，因长年深埋地底，所以一点也不紧急。可是今天，冰箱上有一张便条，用街上那家中餐外卖送的磁贴压住了。

 _六点半。在_ _Angelo’s_ _见。如果你不想带上_ _Rosie_ _，_ _Mrs. Hudson_ _已经答应照看她了。_

John把便条装进了口袋。现在还不到五点钟，Mrs. Hudson说他们一定得上楼瞧瞧儿童卧室。Rosie有心挑战更多的楼梯，于是他们重复了小心翼翼的爬楼活动，来到John的旧卧室。屋里铺着一块厚厚的奶油色小地毯，放着一篮子乱七八糟的玩具，是过去几个月房屋修复期间他们过来时陆陆续续落在这儿的。还有些新的——奇妙极了的东西，令John目瞪口呆地停在了门口。五彩的玻璃球，用细金属丝挂在小孩子摸不到的高处。那是行星与卫星在优美地旋转着，每一颗都是艺术品，John知道它们肯定耗费了一大笔钱。

并且也知道它们的含义。

一个承诺。一份赠礼。

_我不会忘记你。_

“巴！”

Rosie举起胳膊，蹦蹦跳跳地踮着脚，手指在空中抓来抓去。John抬起手，转动了地球。日出日落，昼夜焕新，时间匆匆过去。

ooOOOoo

第一次去小屋拜访Sherlock时，他和Rosie从伦敦乘了南下的火车，Sherlock到车站去接他们。Rosie昏昏欲睡，Sherlock从John臂弯里抱过她，把她放进了儿童安全座椅，扣好安全带，仿佛这是一个轻松随意的、重复过许多遍的动作。

根本不是。

他原打算当天晚上回去，只是Sherlock带他参观了镇子，他见到了这里的警官、酒保和图书馆馆长，一个亟待解决的神秘事件（算是吧）出现了——不是生死攸关的事，不过图书馆长和警官之间有一种无关爱情的联系，John甚至在Sherlock提到之前就推理出来了。他们带上外卖回到小屋，一边弄清楚了这道谜——一模一样的面部肌肉抽搐，相似的眼睛，两个当事人都浑然未觉的亲属关系——Rosie就裹着一条凌乱的毛毯，在地板上散落的饭粒之间睡着了，她手里攥着新的蜜蜂公仔，那是排队买晚餐时Sherlock从大衣口袋里掏出来的。John怀疑这玩意儿是个狗嚼玩具，不过如果真是这样，那它大概还挺耐用的。他不会为Sherlock送的各式礼物困扰了，想想Rosie把他当作游乐场设施的时候，有多少时间他躺在儿童卧室的长毛绒小地毯上，望着星球缓缓旋转，向淡褐色的四壁投下绚烂多彩的光斑。

他们喝了一瓶葡萄酒，这足以令他们困倦，Sherlock查了早班列车的时刻表。沙发又舒服又暖和，当Sherlock一个字也不解释就从小储藏室拉出一张婴儿床垫时，John可谓是波澜不惊，他感激地把床垫铺在了沙发和咖啡桌之间。

他并不常来小屋，但他来的时候，沙发上总有一只枕头、一条温暖的毯子准备妥当，Rosie睡的婴儿床垫也会放好。早晨会有咖啡，给Rosie的香蕉和道别，还有一趟去镇上的便车，送他们去乘八点钟开往伦敦的火车。

他们都为Rosie身长超过床垫的速度吃惊，以她小巧的双脚超出床垫尾的距离计算彼此间经过的年头。

ooOOOoo

他们从没说过要停止与新苏格兰场的合作，然而他们的参与有限——因为Sherlock到伦敦来的两小时火车车程，以及John在巴茨医院急诊室的新工作。

当然了，还因为Rosie。

他们乐于接受更偏传统方式的咨询工作。如果Greg真的走投无路，他会给Sherlock发短信，偶尔也用电子邮件发案情笔记和照片。John清楚地注意到，Sherlock检查这些案件时极为审慎，而每次他请John和自己一起去Lestrade的办公室，他的邀请都并非心血来潮。

假如他让John参与咨询，那么不是有医学原因，就是与过去的案子有相似点，或者和军队有关连。案子里从来不会出现被谋杀的妻子、孩子，精神错乱的姐妹，或是被压抑的童年记忆。结案后还总会有一张支票寄到，酬谢他的时间和专业知识，他把每一笔钱都存进了储蓄账户，户名很巧妙，叫做“以后”。在Mary以后，Sherlock以后。在Eurus以后，在深井、游戏、最后的问题、他——他们疯狂的生活以后。

有一天他会花掉这些钱。眼下他的资金够用了，可以满足他和Rosie的需求。这些钱他会用在她长大成人进入大学之后，或者在她的间隔年期间。他已经有了一些想法，而且与贝克街完全没关系。

他们共同生活的时间里有些非常清晰的时刻，可以让观察者画下一条分界线。分出从前和以后，标记戏剧性高潮与生活化结局的转折点。可这条线却在不断改变——或者曾经不断改变，直到Sherlock离开伦敦，贝克街进行重建。对John来说，首先要数杀掉出租车司机的事。于Sherlock而言，是游泳池。随后是巴茨医院的楼顶，Sherlock的回归，车厢里拆掉的炸弹，John的婚礼，Mary打向Sherlock的子弹，Sherlock打向Magnusson的子弹，（Norwich）打向Mary的子弹。

在Sherlock的假死和归来之间经过了两年。那段时光对John来说尤为漫长，他仿佛在那些暗无天日的月份里煎熬了一生。

几乎所有认识John和Sherlock的人都会把他们生活的分界线画在Sherlock告诉John自己要离开伦敦的那天。

几乎所有人都错了。

这个事件的确意义重大，分离对他们两人来说都很痛苦，却又必要。

Sherlock不是Rosie的父亲。他并不把她当作自己的女儿对待，而她见到他时，会跌跌撞撞地走向他，像任何一个孩子那样和他交朋友。她会给他看一件玩具，他会发出赞叹，试图借用，她就会尖叫着跑向John，接着又重复所有过程。在他身边她很自在，就和在Mrs. Hudson身边，在Molly身边，在其他充斥她生活的大人身边一样。在强迫之下他可以给她换尿布，但已经放弃了帮她穿鞋的尝试。他学会了在她烦躁不安时把撕成小块的馕从桌子对面推过来，甚至偶尔还会拿车钥匙让她转移注意力。

John注意到了，Sherlock总是和Rosie保持着这个舒服的距离——熟悉，足够友善，但并不亲密。他是John的朋友，不是她的。他不会在她需要缝针时冲去急诊室，不会在她发热时熬夜陪在她身边。虽说他的冰箱上贴着一幅蜡笔涂鸦，那也只是他们在萨塞克斯为数不多的拜访中的某次，她在镇里一家印度菜餐馆的餐具垫背后画好的。那时她三岁，为他画了太阳系。

John知道Sherlock在做什么，并且没办法阻止。

他远离尘嚣，躲避声名，默默地、静静地受着不属于这个时代的苦难，好让她拥有她应得的童年。

他以为这是Sherlock所做过的最无私的事，但他不知道另一个时刻，宛如拨云见日的一刻。那一刻Sherlock将一把枪掷进河水，宣布说他的生命不属于他自己。

这是一场漫长的审判，持久的牺牲。每一次——真真正正每一次——Sherlock离开以后John叠起沙发上的毯子，他都在走向柜橱的路上把它捂在面前，短暂地让自己陷入Sherlock的包围，然后提醒自己要耐心。提醒自己，有一个承诺，藏在Rosie房间地毯那柔软的慰藉中，藏在她房间墙上和天花板上跳跃的几何光斑中，并且——尤其——藏在每一个因皮肤之下烧灼的火而无法入睡、无法休息的夜晚，他播放的忧愁的摇篮曲中。那是Sherlock演奏的，在很久很久以前，他下颌夹着小提琴，立在221B的窗后，John在那个无眠之夜偷偷录下了。

现在Sherlock有了一把新的小提琴，却始终留在小屋，只演奏给蜜蜂听。

ooOOOoo

大多数日子都不算难熬。

急诊室的工作对于他，一个已经改过自新的肾上腺素成瘾者，一个早晨、傍晚和双休日都被杂乱的吻、与家庭作业搏斗、公园散步和学校活动占满了的小姑娘的父亲来说堪称完美。Greg和Mike都试着帮他牵红线，时不时地也有医院同事或者公园里见到的单身妈妈约他出去。

他不会找借口，只是礼貌地摇摇头，露出一个没到达眼睛里的微笑，他们就会瞥一眼他的手，可他并没有戴戒指。

Molly结了婚，有了自己的小儿子Henry。她有单身的朋友，却向来不问John他不约会的理由，也从不给他当红娘。

大多数日子里，生活充实，活跃，忙碌。每隔一两周他都会收到Sherlock的消息。差不多每个月，他们会见面——在Lestrade办公室碰头之后吃晚餐，Sherlock在大英博物馆泡一天后在221B的沙发上睡一晚，偶然一次带Rosie去看Sherlock的父母——Rosie的家人从不以血缘关系来定义。她喜欢乘着黑色轿车出门，喜欢一边透过彩色的车玻璃看伦敦城从旁边滑过，一边向Sherlock问出他上次来过以后她攒下的所有问题。

有些日子，有些时刻，Sherlock出奇地安静，或者在久久地、沉默地看着他，Rosie，或他们两个人，目光专注，若有所思，这时John想把他的安静摇碎。他想让他怒斥世界，怒斥那重塑他人生的创伤遭遇。他想让他在治疗师的椅子里静坐良久，凝视着一张慈蔼的脸，直到那张脸淡漠成涟漪的水面，模糊成晦暗的深渊。他想让他开口说话，索要自己应得的报偿。他不认得这个Sherlock，但还是一样地爱着他。

Mary错了。他们才不是什么贝克街男孩。依然有一件事留待完成，一条生命濒于险境。John不知道Sherlock在那个决定性的早晨对自己、对妹妹说了什么，但他能理解，Sherlock在等待，而且很小心——万分小心——避免造成破坏。

他不禁好奇，是什么促使Sherlock坚持下去，是什么让他生气勃勃。当他匍匐在地追逐三叶草上的蜜蜂时，是什么药品在滋养他的心灵？探寻埋在不列颠土地下的古斯堪的纳维亚亡者的疑团，是否能平息那种冲动，他腹腔中的火，他皮肤下的痒？他现在对什么成瘾呢？吸一两口伦敦的空气？在John的沙发上过一夜？

他是否知道？他在221B时睡得仿若婴孩，而John几乎不睡觉，在Sherlock入睡好几小时后一直醒着，注视着他起伏的胸膛，允许自己在这偷来的几小时里去渴求，如此强烈地渴求，然后再强迫自己把这些全部封存。

暂时封存。

过了这么久、这么多年，他只请求过Sherlock一件事。如果John在Rosie成年以前去世了，请他照顾她；如果John在她独立之后去世了，请他守护她。Sherlock二话不说就同意了，尽管他带着不加掩饰的关切凝视着John，John则把这一事项写进了遗嘱，之后他们就再也没有提起过。

ooOOOoo

Mycroft知道他们的秘密。

这本身又是一个Sherlock和John都对彼此绝口不提的秘密。

John平静生活十八年，好像这场游戏永无止境。他聚焦当下。关注他的工作——十二年里他获得了两次重要升职，看来你要是真的按时去上班，把注意力更多地放在病人身上而不是医疗检查期间给你发短信的疯子的话，就会有这样的结果。关注他的女儿——他意识到了，她是她父母双方的神奇融合，再附赠一点点的Harry和Sherlock。关注他的写作——勉强算是回忆录吧，是对Sherlock的致敬，除他以外无人能见，无人能读。他外出游玩，会见朋友，为Mrs. Hudson购物，给孩子办留宿聚会，熬夜，在Rosie和朋友出去玩到接近规定时间的时候焦躁地来回踱步。

Sherlock来前很少通知John，他到了就敲敲门进去，好像屋里空无一人似的。然而Mycroft还是常常在这里逮到他俩一起。

Mycroft不爱交际，也称不上和善。这么多年过去了，他依然孤身一人，比Sherlock还要孤独，把保守至今的秘密全部藏在西装马甲之下。

在Sherlock开始徒步旅行之前不久，有一次，Mycroft在他离开221B时拦住了他。John出门了，Mrs. Hudson也是——啊当然，他们是一起出去的，他早该记住这一天有风险——而他要去巴茨医院看看Molly，或许去新苏格兰场拜访Lestrade也可以。

“说真的，Sherlock，你在等什么呢？她快十四岁了——差不多要成年了。你也不是别人的袭击目标——你都多久没见过死亡时间短于一千年的尸体了，自从……”

Sherlock侧身越过他，举手叫出租车。

“我有车，Sherlock，”Mycroft大声说。“我送你去巴茨医院。”

一辆出租车停到了路边——Sherlock仍然有这个独特的天赋——载上他开走了。

Mycroft继续等在门口，等到John回来了，Rosie跟在他后头，一手抱着购物袋，一手挎着Mrs. Hudson的手臂。

Mycroft扶着Mrs. Hudson进了门——他也许不太和善，但对Mrs. Hudson彬彬有礼，尽管她嫌恶他，还对此念念不忘，或许永远都不会忘。Rosie有那么一丁点期待，希望能看到精彩的焰火，不过这段时间很少会发生这种事了。她一直都对Mycroft很好奇——她和她父亲一样容易看透，同时对她父亲也像John对Sherlock一样忠诚。

女孩一看到父亲不为所动，Mycroft又对Mrs. Hudson大献殷勤，就抱着袋子跑上楼去了。Mycroft扶Mrs. Hudson在椅子里坐好，打开了电视，即使对噪音的干扰皱起眉毛也还是调高了音量，然后把遥控器塞到了她手里。

“她已经快成年了，”Mycroft在楼梯下端见到John时说道。

“还早，”John说，对这个出人意料的话题皱起了眉头。他们都不谈他女儿的。就是不谈。“她才十三岁。”

“她很快就会开始约会了吧，我想。”

John浑身一僵。他摇摇头，开始上楼梯。“再见，Mycroft。”

“他等得还不够久吗，John？”

John在楼梯上顿了顿，小心保持面无表情，回头盯了他片刻。他那是满意？是谢意？抑或更多？更少？

“没你的事，Mycroft。”

军人式的强硬又软化了。John迅速爬上楼梯，肩膀松了下去。一个普通人并不会留意，会以为John胸有成竹。Mycroft Holmes不是普通人。他做了Sherlock一辈子的哥哥，做了自己一辈子的Holmes。

ooOOOoo

这些痛苦的，孤独的时刻险些就全部化为乌有，那一次，John全力抢救的一位病人的妻子袭击了他。这件事只是机缘巧合——他在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，她磕过药情绪高涨，把刀捅进了他受过伤的肩膀。她再次举刀，这时护士冲她的胳膊扑了过来，一阵扭打，三人一起倒在了地上。

回想那一天，他首先记得的是肾上腺素突进狂飙，随后才记起疼痛感。他记得血，还有他终于用右手抓住那女人的手腕一扭，让她把刀松开时，骨骼的轻声脆响。

他不记得挣扎着站起来，又因为疼痛而倒下；他们把他送进急诊，接着送到手术室去修复伤处，他在昏沉中也只余一点印象。

他记得从药物作用下的沉睡中醒来，来到一个阴晦的黄昏，清醒意识逐渐回复，像是温柔的浪涛涌上来，让他感觉有些恶心。他的眼睛和嘴都很干，他胡乱摆手想抓住那些波浪时手指也很僵硬。

大地不再晃动了，雾气开始消散。

有东西——有人——捏了捏他的右手。

他一边想着这回事，一边让自己熟悉现在的情况，把一小片一小片三秒长度的视频片段串成连贯的记忆。

他知道他在哪里，他在这里的原因，也知道Sherlock就坐在他身边，Sherlock握着他的手。

他不需要睁开眼睛就知道了。盖在他手上的那只手很大，手指很长，被小提琴和琴弓磨出了茧子。Sherlock又捏了一下他的手，John慢慢移动手指，扣在了Sherlock五指之间。

“Harry是你姐姐。Molly是Rosie的教母，并且住在伦敦。Mrs. Hudson把你当儿子来疼爱。Lestrade很可靠，Stamford也是。你还有新交的朋友，何况Mycroft总是在的。你让我当Rosie法定监护人的时候是不是忘了告诉我，你同时指定了我来负责在你生病时决定治疗方案？”

Sherlock很疲惫。他并不是真觉得生气——他声音里有种不容忽视的深情的暖意。John只是足够警觉，才开始疑惑到底出现了什么并发症，把Sherlock从南英格兰拽到了这里，到他床头握着他的手。是哪个器官被打坏了，受了损伤。肾或者肝吧，他想着，记起了他把刀夺走之前那场厮打。

他动了动另一只手，满意地发现手指还可以动，只是很艰难。他这样做时静脉注射针头的胶带拉扯着他的皮肤。他试着挪了挪腰，有些吃惊，他身体的这个位置虽然僵硬，但好像除此之外没受什么伤害。

Sherlock松开了他的手，也许在John清醒以后他对这个动作有点忸怩了。John睁开眼睛，仔细看他好友的脸。只过了不到一天——没什么胡茬，他也没在这里睡觉，至少从他依旧平整的着装上看是这样。

“他们不得不清理了旧伤的疤痕组织，”他说道，懒得解释他是怎样看穿了John的想法。“他们提议说可以做更彻底的修复，植皮之类的。”

“是Dr. Neel。”John说话时喉咙沙哑。Sherlock递上了水，John用吸管慢慢喝了些，然后Sherlock又轻轻拿开了。

“天赋出众的整形外科医生，而且有空闲时间。我说了不。他们尽可以让你伤口不那么疼，只要在医院里多留段日子，还能让你有原来的灵活度和动作范围，然而你一点也不在乎留疤。你会更愿意把住院时间减少到最短，回家去陪女儿。”

他倍感欣慰，担忧的沉重感褪去了。疤痕组织——当然了。那会增加创面修复的难度，令整个过程更加复杂。他现在看起来肯定一团糟，不过这事想一下也就过去了。他舔湿了嘴唇，才再次试着说话。“她来过了吗？”

Sherlock摇头。“还没有。”他微笑起来，又摇了摇头，仍然觉得难以置信。“她十四岁了，还从没见过她爸爸住院。”

他们彼此凝视，一声不响，无言地承认了十四年中悉心掩饰的感情，两个人都做过却又都守口如瓶的事。

“她很快就会成年了。”

Mycroft没有提醒John Watson这一事实的资格。

Sherlock可以。

这意味着 _我在等待。_ 这意味着 _我在守望。_ 这意味着 _我理解，我承认。_

我可以做到。

“那就明天带她来吧，”John低声说。“她年纪足够大了。”

他没有问大家告诉了她什么，也不会耗神去烦心。他择友用心，有不少知己。他相信他们会告诉她足够的信息，又不会用不必要的细节让她苦恼。他闭上眼睛——重要的问题都已得到解答。他对Sherlock的信任经过一个他不曾预想的测试得到了证实。

Rosie Watson一辈子都没见过她爸爸住院。

ooOOOoo

Rosie Watson一辈子都没见过她爸爸住院。

直到今天。

他们坐了一辆Mycroft派的车，Sherlock安静地坐在她旁边的座位上，拉着裤子的布料，抚平那些压根不存在的褶皱。她从没在父亲不在场的情况下和他相处过，不太确定自己应该说什么，做什么。她去过无数回医院——毕竟她爸爸在那里工作，Mrs. Hudson也去移植过两块新髋骨，Molly生产后她还跟父亲一起去探望过她和孩子。

昨晚她睡得还不错。Sherlock住在了家里，他早饭煎了一只蛋，还准备了很多吐司——他以为一个人能吃下多少吐司啊？——可是他自己一点也没有吃。她吃饭时他就看着她，却又装作在读报纸，然后突然间，他没头没脑地说了一句：“你笑起来和你母亲一样。”

她甚至都不觉得自己有在笑，但是现在她笑了，他也笑了，是那种饱经风霜的，眼睛里藏着很多事，但你又捉摸不透的笑容。趁着爸爸不在，她想问他一些事，她觉得Sherlock不会像爸爸那样立马就三缄其口、转移话题。她可能再也得不到这种机会了呢。

“爸爸不太谈她的，”她说。她努力保持声音平静——试探一下。

他正在喝茶，她从他最不起眼的迟疑、最短暂的停顿中看出了他的不适，就好像他有一瞬间忘记了是要把杯子端起来还是放下去。

“很痛苦，”Sherlock说，他的话和她刚刚的一样字斟句酌。

她咬住下唇，不知道自己可以问到多深的程度——她 _应该_ 问到多深的程度。他说这话的方式呀。 _很痛苦。_ 不是 _他很痛苦。_

“我有照片，”她说。她希望自己听上去不会太像在挑衅，但是她一紧张或者害怕就会有那种语气。而她现在两种心情皆有，因为爸爸在住院，这里的Sherlock吐司又做了太多。“她并不是很漂亮啊？”

这是质疑，他好像也正是这么理解的。有长久的几秒钟，Sherlock端详着她。她认为他有最最有趣的眼睛，虽然她现在看不透。从来都看不透。

“确实不太漂亮。但是美貌的意义被严重高估了。你的母亲——你母亲很有才华，幽默，并且非常——非常聪明。”

“还很友善？”

他的嘴巴微微抽动了一下，Rosie觉得他是想大笑。

“没有。一点也不友善。”

“那友善是不是也被高估啦？”她问，像常常对父亲做的那样扬起一边眉毛，好让他知道她有多伶俐。

“有时吧，”他停了一下说道。“而且无趣。”

她仔细看着他的脸。尽管他在说话前专心观察过她，他回答时却并不对上她的眼睛，她因而有了个念头：他已经很久，很久都没有想起过她母亲了。她能肯定他还有更多话要说——有更多话可以说——但是他克制住了，只是现在他又在看她了——不，更像是在研究她。就好像他对她的想法——她接下来可能的问题了如指掌。她曾悄悄做过一点打探，发现了一些惊人的事。她知道Sherlock Holmes聪明绝顶，但是他来221B的时候她从没见过他展现那一面。每次他前来拜访，她往往是在早晨起床时发现他出现在了沙发上。她几乎没见过他到达的情形。爸爸似乎把他当作了一个一直在这里生活的人来对待，会从咖啡桌对面推过来一大杯茶，会从屋子另一头捡起一只松塌塌的袜子扔给他。

他的嗓音低了下去，她不得不变得十分安静才能听到，而且要紧的是她要听清每个词。她非常想了解那些无人讲述的秘密。也不知怎么地，他 _的确_ 知道她的问题——猜到了她最想知道的是什么，也推理出了她已经了解的部分是怎样获知的。

“我知道你很好奇。我知道你想知道什么。我也知道你绝对不会去问你爸爸，那么就继续吧。”他看着她的眼睛，既是激将，也是提醒她她已经很有胆气了。“问我啊。”

她盯着他。她讨厌自己眼睛背后发痒的感觉，憎恶那颗想要逃出桎梏在她脸颊上滑落的泪珠。她眨眨眼，想张口说话。咽了咽口水。

Sherlock同情起她来。他的声音很奇特——其中有种激烈的语气，从他的话里听到让她蛮不习惯。

“是的，Rosie，当时我在场。告别之际。这你已经知道了。现实就和你能想象到的一样糟糕。那是我一生中最坏的一天之一。我能理解你在好奇。你已经读到过了，不对吗？你查到了报纸的报导——而且还知道更多事。”他再次直视她双眼，她匆忙移开了视线，想把秘密吞进肚里。“你知道相似的事情我也经历过一次。”

她脸红了，但她已经暴露了自己。

“你找到了你父亲的博客。”

这个结论，这个推理，被抛在了他们之间。

无论事后她父亲关于Sherlock中枪的旧博文喋喋不休写了多长，文中给出的细节都极为粗略。但是他们在场，即使文章里几乎一个字都没提她妈妈。

“他不谈我妈妈。他谈的都是你。”她拨弄着自己的吐司。她不是在抱怨。真的不是。她只是……无法理解。

Sherlock双手在面前合拢，手指朝上，把下巴抵在拇指尖。她之前见过他这样做，就是几个月前而已，那会儿她上床之后他和爸爸在解什么谜。她下楼用洗手间，看到他们趴在厨房桌子的同一侧，面前摊开一些笔记卡片。Sherlock坐着，她爸爸弯腰越过他的肩膀，把一张卡片推到了新的位置，Sherlock就一直盯着它们。

“那个博客写的是我——关于我破的案子，常常是在你父亲协力之下。如果你读过那个博客，那你已经知道了。你父亲遇到你母亲之后，花在写作上的时间就没那么多了。”他冲她露出一个微笑，应该伴随一个眨眼睛动作才合适的那种，只是并没有那个动作。这个笑其实相当悲凉，她大惑不解。

她又咽了一下口水。她在努力鼓起勇气，好问他自己心底里非常想知道的事。

他也理解了。她看着他看着自己，看着他的脸上慢慢露出一个古怪的蹙眉表情，看着他眨眼，然后做吞咽动作。

他手臂探过桌子，将手按在了她的手上。

“他拼命想救你母亲，就像他对我那样，”他说得又轻又认真。“这样真不公平，也根本讲不通。我很抱歉。我非常，非常抱歉。”

“这不是你的错，”她小声说。

他们在那里坐了一会儿，接着他捏了捏她的手，站起身，告诉她准备出门，现在他们就坐在车里，她知道他们离医院很近了。轿车在最后一条街转弯的时候，Sherlock的声音打断了她安静的思绪。

“你父亲把那个博客删掉了，”他说。“你是怎么找到的？”

她笑了。她为去医院见父亲感到紧张。她不想告诉他，她朋友Marilee的妈妈以前是Sherlock的粉丝。爸爸一发布新内容，Marilee的妈妈就会打印全文。评论倒没有全部打出来，说真的，那才是最有趣的部分。

“那我们现在先别和你爸爸说，行吗？”车子停下时Sherlock说道。他下了车，等她跟上，关上了她身后的车门。“不过我想你应该告诉他——等他回了家，状况好转，你的生活恢复正常再说。他应该知道你有很多疑问。你现在年纪够大了。”

他们走进大楼时他并没有握起她的手，但始终紧紧跟在她身边，而当他们到了她父亲的病房时，他退后一步，让她进门。John的脸上带着一个宽慰的笑容，笑意漫进了他的眼睛，流入了她的心房，有一会儿她完全忘记了Sherlock。即使手上输着点滴，穿着难看的住院服，身上有绷带和瘀伤，她爸爸表现得几乎很平常。她想听听对事情经过的解释——要他亲口说，而且最好不要有任何隐瞒。她要考验他一下，把他的故事和Molly告诉她的话做对比。是Molly在她从学校飞奔回家时敞开大门，在Mrs. Hudson那里等着她。是Molly在她跌坐在楼梯上时让小Henry跑过来爬到她怀里。是Molly告诉他John不会有事——告诉她Sherlock已经从萨塞克斯赶了过来，正在医院打点一切。

Molly向她保证，这样的事都是没有来由地发生。它们就是会偶尔出现，也鲜少重复。Molly告诉她，John会没事的。告诉她，John受过更严重的伤——在战场上——不过她当然早就知道了。但其实她爸爸并不太说战争，或者讲他从前怎样和Sherlock Holmes一起查案子，或者谈起那个曾一度是她母亲的女人。

Molly不知道，和Sherlock谈过以后，Rosie Watson对爸爸人生的了解已经比所有人以为的要多出了一点。

一个医生进来了，她从爸爸身边退开，听到医生要再次确认她父亲不想做伤疤最小化的手术，她眉头一皱，可是爸爸给了她一个他“待会儿解释”的眼神。她的目光在房间里四处打转，最后停在了门口，Sherlock正等在那里。他注视着她爸爸，却似乎并没太注意对话的内容。他看着他的眼神坦率诚恳，不加掩饰，她知道刚才他看的是他们父女二人，但现在他只看着她爸爸了。

她不知道这有什么含义。她怀疑Sherlock是不是羡慕他们，他是不是希望能有一个自己的孩子，有这么个人陪着他，让他常葆青春。

她不知道那种眼神的含义，但她感受到了其中的感情有多深沉，而且她想，将来有一天，她会非常希望也有人能这样望着她。

ooOOOoo

Sherlock在John受袭后不久开始进行徒步旅行，这不是巧合。

John回到了家里，但尚未复工。他一周去做三次理疗，并在家里尽职尽责地完成各种锻炼。过程很痛苦，但他惯用的手和手臂在逐步恢复力量与灵活度，医生也向他保证，只要他继续锻炼，就不会留下后遗症。他做得比那还要好——他现在有用单位的健身房增强全身的力量和柔韧性。能活动的感觉真好。他电视看得少了，还开始在周六陪Rosie出门——她在给一支五岁孩子组的足球队当助理教练。

袭击事件两个月后，他已经重新工作了两周，并且有四周没见到Sherlock了。他收到了一两条短信，Sherlock以Sherlock的方式确认John的情况。

 _Molly_ _觉得你锻炼过度了。我提醒她说你是个成年人。_ _-SH_

 _你没有真的锻炼过度吧？_ _-SH_

然后是——

 _照顾好自己，_ _John_ _。_ _-SH_

那时他在准备晚饭，等着Rosie从学习小组回来，他瞪着这条信息。

它听起来好像一句告别。

他皱起眉毛，丢下手里捏着的勺子，它丁丁当当地掉在了水池里，溅起一片水花。他匆匆打出一条回复。

_你会的话我就会。_

Sherlock几分钟后就回信了——但那是漫长的几分钟，John关掉了煮着意面酱的灶台，拿着手机进了起居室，坐在了自己的椅子里。手机的振动让人长舒一口气。

 _我会的。_ _-SH_

这是他能得到的最好的保证了，他无奈接受。以前Sherlock也陷入过感伤的情绪。

这一次也同样会过去的。

一个礼拜过去了。他带着Rosie和Harry以及她的新任妻子用了次晚餐——她们结婚将近半年，相处情况好得出奇。一个工作日夜晚Mrs. Hudson拿菜刀切到了手；最近流感盛行，众多医院职工纷纷中招，因此John当时在值班，是Rosie把她送去了急诊。周六晚上Rosie待在了Molly家里——她帮出门的Molly夫妻照看Henry，顺便在那睡下了——John则少有地和Greg喝了个大醉。

他醒来时头痛欲裂，口干舌燥。Molly把Rosie送回家之前他还有几小时空闲，于是他看了看自己周五那天丢在桌子上的信件，匆匆翻阅，等着壶里的水烧开。

一抹亮色闪过，吸引了他的目光。

一张风景明信片。

几条漆了蓝底的渔船，一只橙色的舢板，几艘红黄条纹的小帆船。阳光在水面上闪烁。一派宁静古朴的景象。

他好奇地翻到明信片背面。他的地址，贝克街221B，是Sherlock小心写下的。邮票方方正正地贴在一角。他眯着眼睛看向邮戳——毛斯尔。

 _在圣艾夫斯查案，线索把我引向了毛斯尔。我居然不知道人可以走到这里来？_ _-SH_

贴着卡片下缘还潦草地写了一句—— _得有更好的鞋和防水的大衣。_ _-SH_

他瞪大眼看着卡片，把它翻过来再次看了看正面图，然后从桌子对面拉过笔电，迅速搜索了地图。这两个小城相距不远——直线距离十英里。他在地图上拉远，顺着那道细细的、蜿蜒的步行路线看去，环绕半岛，途经兰兹角，直到彭赞斯市正南方向那个标着毛斯尔的奇异小点，他的嘴唇弯出了一个愉悦的笑容。他想象着大海，波涛汹涌，拍打着峭壁。他简直能尝到扑面而来的湿咸海风，感觉到海水洒上他来自伦敦的苍白皮肤。

有一刻，石破天惊般的，他想到Sherlock站在悬崖边，站在巴茨医院的楼顶，贝达弗大衣在他腿侧猎猎翻卷。

他暗暗怀疑，Sherlock走了远不止十英里。

再见到Sherlock是在十二星期后，期间他又收到了五张明信片。城堡，滨海小城，还有考古遗迹。出土物，古代工艺品，沉船，墓园。Sherlock发现了，徒步的真谛其实在于沿途的种种见闻，而不在于目的地。

他依然是Sherlock，但细看去又有些不同。就像是做蛋糕时多加了一枚鸡蛋，或是茶泡了太久。他保留着之前的种种，但是 _更_ ——更专注，更安静，更坚实。晚上九点钟他出现在门口，头发长长的，肤色是John前所未见的深。他看上去——很好。健壮，快活。他带来了小提琴——他说要等早上店铺开门，送去换弦调音。

John知道这把小提琴会派上别的用场，和Eurus有关。过了这么些年，他的大脑还是无法接纳Sherlock妹妹的形象。他自己也有姐妹，解决她的问题、她的需求和她造成的破坏常常让人焦头烂额。把这两个人放在一起对比的话会非常好笑。假如Eurus是东风，那Harry就是一缕微风，吹过温暖的夏夜。

那天晚上Sherlock站在窗边，身后是John，面前是伦敦。他拉了琴，琴声轻柔低缓。John坐在椅子里读书，但书仅仅是道具而已。他侧耳聆听，痛饮这乐声；他听到了变化，心知Eurus也会听到。

这让他有些担忧，不过他就由它去了。他相信，Sherlock灵魂中有些部分自己是触碰不到的。

音乐变得深情，沉郁，不复曾经的狂野。John以前习惯听到的，Sherlock排解焦虑时奏出的疯狂的音符全消失得无影无踪。离John上次听Sherlock拉琴也没过很久——大约六个月吧。他上一次去小屋的时候，Sherlock在后门的门廊下演奏，用一段狂放不羁的旋律向落日致意，命令新的一天速速到来。

有什么东西发生了变化，神秘莫测，John形容不出。

但随着他侧耳倾听，将音乐和演奏者一起印到心里，他开始理解了。

在这之前，Sherlock在桌子上摊开了一张折起的地图——从塑料拉链袋中取出地图时很是小心——用手指描过英格兰南部的大小步道。John把明信片排成一列，和各个城镇一一对应，Sherlock也兴致勃勃地把他的发现联系到一起——灯塔与沉船，地衣与苔藓，遮风挡雨的岩石上的煤黑和灰烬，烧出它们的人早已在地下变成化石。就连最小的村庄也有着丑恶的秘密，滑溜溜的悬崖暗藏危机，腐木和松节里有种种奥秘。

坐在这里，听着、看着Sherlock演奏，他喉咙发紧，就这么被哽住了。Sherlock变了——他面前，这改变正在进行——Sherlock在用行走征服自己不停运转的大脑，清扫出一片空间，使得他的音乐可以服务于不同的目的。

现在，乐声中传达了另一则信息，John觉得这不是自己的空想。Sherlock背朝John、面向伦敦城在演奏，可是John在乐曲中听到了，在空气中感觉到了，一种渴慕。

于是在那一瞬，他不是一个将近十五岁女生的父亲了。他没有稳定的工作，可靠的收入，恒定的周工作时间。那么短短的一刹那，冰冷的铁抵在他背上，插进他牛仔裤的腰带，他突然开始奔跑，他已经多年没这样跑过了。拼命奔跑，同时又十分的，万分的平静。

那一刹那过去了，它带来的感觉却始终持续。

他们喝了一瓶葡萄酒，看了一部电影——悬疑片，故事还没完全展开Sherlock就解出来了。他吃了坚果和乳酪，阐述蛋白质的相关知识；John觉得穿了一件更好的晨衣的他完全就是一个不一样的人。

还有三年，也许四年。他可以等——他必须等。

他希望Sherlock也可以。

现在他看着这个崭新的Sherlock，他完全确定地知道了，要是Sherlock留在伦敦，自己绝对没办法安然度过Rosie的童年。

Sherlock是怎么知道的？

“再过几年，我和你一起去徒步吧——如果你还在走的话，”电影结束时他说道，Sherlock正在把他的地图小心叠起，放回防水的套子。

Sherlock的双手停住了。他抬起头，和John四目相对。

“我会缠着你遵守诺言的，你知道吧，”他说。

“我知道，”John回答。“就指望着这个呢。”

ooOOOoo

明信片装满了一只鞋盒。

在过去三年半里，Sherlock从不列颠的一头走到了另一头。他曾走过荒凉的潮滩，沙质的海岸，乡村风情的山坡，多风的旷野。他曾穿越森林，睡在古村中喧闹的酒吧楼上，探索城堡与废墟，艰难通过被遗忘的树篱迷宫。

明信片讲述了他旅途的故事：他是怎样从太过狭小的世界出走，追逐遥远的天际线。

几乎每周都会有明信片寄到，上面有一两行Sherlock独特的草书字体。可能是对当地风物的观察，或者任意讲述一则事实，仿佛是凭空想起来的东西。有时候——很少——写下的会是更私密的内容。那些文字几乎——但并没有真的——触及到了Sherlock开始旅行的原因。好似诗的断章，未被唱出的歌谣。

 _等待真是艰难的事。_ _-SH_

 _今天早晨我在村子里看到你从商店把牛奶扛回家。你看起来很开心，不过那当然并不是真的你。_ _-SH_

 _每当我感觉这副皮囊不合身，我就坐在海边，让身体缩回合适的尺寸。_ _-SH_

那些明信片都被John妥善保存——那些作了一半的曲子，真心与灵魂的侧影，用力的咬啮，它们记录了Sherlock的焦灼与孤独。他按照日期排列它们，扎上一条绿丝带，把它们收在放袜子的抽屉里。

他其实不知道为何要这样做。

ooo

没有Rosie的公寓静极了。

她并不算吵闹，也不会把房间弄得乌烟瘴气，但是家里从两个人变成只有一个人毕竟还是大幅减员，尤其搬出去的那个人的朋友以前把这间公寓当成了咖啡馆。课程开始仅一周，入住日刚过去两周，John就受不了这种空旷感了。

他很想她。

他们有互通电话——不是每天啦，不过也一周几次。她选到了一门特别棒的人类学课，但是经济学课不怎么样。他听着她的声音，想象她就在面前，但是由于亲身经历过，他知道她就归属于她现在所在的地方。只要他还活着，他就会在此为她守候——只要一通电话，一趟火车就能找到他。

爱丁堡。

他用手指点着伦敦向北移动的时候，感觉真的好远。乘火车要五小时。

走路的话要多久呢？

他没有咨询Sherlock就买了鞋，然后推测这鞋将会收到“不够好”的评价，但他就是不会为买鞋花一百镑——决不。他不是要投身于什么决定性的活动。一只日间远足用的轻便背包占了部分花销，只是为了试试水，瞧瞧他有伤的肩膀背着感觉怎么样。他升级到了有加厚护垫的一款，还读了如何打包（将重物装在底层）和调整背包带的指南。

他买了一只能装进背包侧边口袋的水瓶，但是费了半天劲来回摸索才把水瓶取出来，觉得自己这样做真荒唐。但他不会买小包和长筒袋子的——那也意味着他过于投入，而他甚至还没接到正式的邀请。他不需要邀请。他知道的。他可以在任何时候给Sherlock去个电话，提议要出门远行。但那样的感觉不对，是入侵了别人的私人空间。他做窥探者已经太久了。

他买了一把新雨伞，还有一件轻盈挡风的夹克。

三周过去，他拿到一张明信片。白金汉宫图样。

 _衣着要合宜。_ _-SH_

他的胃奇怪地搅动了一下。

他坐到了椅子上，这把椅子复刻了多年前烧毁的那一把，做工尚可；随后他立刻又重新站了起来，烧了一壶茶。他手捧茶杯再次坐下，思考起了自己的人生。

他有一个女儿（被他安全地藏进了大学校园，学费是用Sherlock设的一笔信托基金付掉的——一年前Sherlock在Angelo’s冷不防地告诉他俩时确实带来了小小的惊喜）。他有一份工作——很不错的工作，要求严格，有少许风险，薪水丰厚。他有朋友。几个家人。Mrs. Hudson。他有221B——他的家。Rosie所知道的唯一一个家。

他不知道自己还有多少时间可供支配，不过那张明信片似乎表明，Sherlock已经不远了。

这次又不会一去不回。

设置账单自动支付。打电话请Molly不时来查看一下公寓和Mrs. Hudson的情况，再分拣一下信件。给Mrs. Hudson的侄儿写张便条——如果事态发展和他的设想一致，他会用邮政系统寄回来。

他不确定工作要怎么办，所以只说家里有急事，请了六周的假。他之前从没用过家庭事务假，也尽量不让自己因为现在用掉而内疚。如果这次旅行不了了之，如果他对Sherlock的认识出了错，他会预订一个西班牙之旅，在海滩上放松一两星期。调理好自己的生活。向前看。

但是他没弄错。不可能弄错。

第二天早上醒来，他慢条斯理地做起了准备。他刮好胡子，为不愿恢复平常造型的头发忧心忡忡。他穿上舒适的牛仔裤，速干芯的袜子，短袖T恤，马甲，外面套一件带口袋的长袖衬衫。他的背包已经装好了——并没有多少东西——换洗衣服，几双袜子，急救箱和各种形状尺寸的创可贴，前一天取的、打成卷儿放到一只药瓶里的几百英镑票子。他的药。该死的高血压。他把钱包里不必要的东西全都清出去，然后最后一刻才想到把防晒霜和驱虫剂扔到了背包的小袋里。

他仍旧觉得自己的装备比Sherlock齐全多了。

九点钟，他的胃直翻腾。他数着楼梯下到Mrs. Hudson的房间——他非常之小心。为一次随意的旅行，他已经筹备了好几个星期。真傻。他以前根本从没在这几级台阶上绊倒过——好吧，反正完全清醒的时候是没有。

Mrs. Hudson的侄儿出门购物去了，他和她一起用了茶，她仔细打量过他，她的面庞比他和Sherlock的友谊还要苍老，不过两只眼睛依然锐利。她露出微笑表示赞许，但两人都没有说出风向的变化。相反地，她问起了Rosie，他分享了一两条有趣的短信，努力不去想她的房间有多空，还有他挂到自己房间窗边的那只旋转的玻璃太阳。

他正把脚翘在桌子上，无所事事地看着电视里傻话连篇的节目，这时Sherlock走进了门。

John看见Sherlock时露出了微笑。

John不知道他剃须时漏掉了一小块。不知道他的头发太长了。不知道他的眼睛还是一样的蓝色。

他招待Sherlock喝点东西，不过Sherlock已经进了厨房，在给水瓶灌水了。

“你是走过来的。”

Sherlock的头发太长了。他有好几天都没刮胡子。他的眼睛还是一样令人惊叹的蓝灰绿色。

“这里真闷热，”Sherlock说，John意识到自己并没有开窗，室外美丽清爽的夏末光景无法透进来。

Sherlock走向门口，John跟着他出去，一刻都不想让他离开自己的视线。楼梯下到一半，他回过神来。不是像这样。他不想给Sherlock传达这样的信息——就跟他要去乐购溜达一圈似的。他甚至都没有穿新鞋子。

“等我一下——我马上就来。”

在221B，他的公寓，他的家，他换了鞋，为了长途跋涉设计的鞋子有着陌生的结构，他张开脚趾感受到了。他叠起外套装进背包，包住了一个泡泡纸包裹——那是一个小玩笑，一个傻兮兮的念头。他检查了装好的水，把背包挂上肩膀。他望了望自己的床——用新床单刚铺好不久——然后看着晨光照耀窗边的旋转玻璃球，让橙色与黄色的光斑洒落一床。他转过身去，走到厨房，拔下水壶和烤面包机的插销，打开冰箱，把牛奶倒进了下水道。

这么做感觉太他妈破釜沉舟了。他希望他今天晚上不要跑出去买牛奶。

他扫了一眼通往Rosie房间的楼梯，忍不住爬上了楼。

他尽情看了个够。只要她想要，这个房间就一直会是她的，周末，暑假，某天这里或许还会有他的孙辈。

又或许没有。他不会做白日梦的。顺其自然吧。

他最终走到屋外时，Sherlock正把一支烟举到唇边。他允许Sherlock深深地、满足地抽了一口，才平静地把烟拿开，在砖上摁灭了。有件事在他脑中纠缠，他抬头看了看天。多云，但不像要下雨的样子。

“要带伞吗？”他的伞落在橱柜里了。他回头瞟了一眼刚刚关上的房门。

Sherlock抬眼看看，摇了摇头。

“那好吧。”

沿着贝克街，他们肩并肩地离开了。

这时的谈话很轻松——你终于有了公平竞争的环境。不会有人在周围偷听，曲解你的语调。你扣动扳机的手指的蠢动消退成了一种可以忍受的微痛，你几乎记不起大衣衣摆飘在风中的声音了。

在一天的尽头是一间酒吧，有着炸鱼薯条，再给每个人来一品脱啤酒。酒吧楼上有个房间，带着两张床，一间共用的浴室，一扇朝西的窗，柔软的枕头，温暖的被子。两柄牙刷，两副老花镜，两只钱夹，还有一串John未来很长一段时间内都不会需要的钥匙。

在一天的尽头，只有他们二人彼此为伴，这几乎是恒久以来的头一次，Sherlock在忧心John的鞋子，然后将他双脚的疼痛一点点揉去了。

John知道，Sherlock一定以为他在为来到这里而意外，可是事实上John Watson一点也不吃惊。

ooOOOoo

有时，结束了急诊室里漫长的一天，Rosie会在他俩坐在沙发上一起看电视的时候按摩他的脚。他会开玩笑地用脚后跟碰碰她的腿，在袜子里扭动脚趾，她就会叹一口气翻个白眼，但这从来都只是装装样子。她会按揉他疲劳的双脚，他会叹着气闭上眼睛，享受这样的家庭生活，还有终于能让脚休息一下的放松。

他开玩笑说她应该以推拿治疗为业——她十二岁时就熟记人脚的结构了。

Rosie的脚底按摩感觉很不错。

但是这个。

这可是截然不同的。

也许是因为他今天走了太多英里，穿的鞋子也没磨得完全合脚。也许是因为Sherlock的手要比Rosie大太多，有力太多。也许是因为他的大脑只有一个关注点——没有电视，没有需要准备的晚餐，没有关于明天的计划。

不过说真的，这些可以说都有影响，又都不是真正的原因。

在这间舒适的小房间里有两张床。赤着脚的John倒在了其中一张床上，脑袋陷进了枕头里。Sherlock呢，毫不客气地坐到了床尾，他的屁股挨着John的小腿。他在按摩John的脚，却完全不是像Rosie那样一边看电视一边随意地按摩，手指机械地运动，同时大脑注意着电视屏幕上的画面和声音。把按摩当成一项次要任务，一件分心的事。

Sherlock是有意为之。

这里没有电视和闲谈来把安静的空间填满。Sherlock的动作认真仔细，不慌不忙，为找到更好的角度在床上挪着位置，直到他面对John坐在床尾，伸开的双腿夹在John的腿两边，让John的脚跟搭在他大腿上。

“这样不错。”John蜷了蜷脚，在Sherlock的拇指按进足弓时发出叹息。他看着Sherlock忙活，在这最不可思议的地点、做了最不可思议的姿势，他感到轻松自如。

Sherlock的手移动到他的脚跟，手指向上滑去，圈住他的脚踝。他捏紧了，大拇指指向前方，按进John的小腿，努力消除那里的紧绷感，了解着那里的皮肤、肌肉、肌腱。John在这种触感中放松了。他为了到达这一刻走了百万英里，他要细细品味这刻意的缓慢与犹豫。如果他曾幻想这一天，思考他们要以什么样的前奏跨过画在沙中的那道线走到一起，他想的会是完全不同的情景。Sherlock式的小小争执发展到懊恼的互相叫嚷，接着是一次不怎么偶然的接触——一个人想挤过另一人走进厨房时的擦碰。

一只手抓住他的小臂，一点也不温柔地把他拽了回来，让他转过头来承认错误（face the music）。

 _音乐（_ _Music_ _）。_

他的注意力从没有发生的其他可能转回了此时，此地，转回了Sherlock在他脚上腿上动作的手。那双手娴熟地将疼痛一点点消除，又从皮肤上轻轻滑过，纾缓了灼热感。从街上传来了音乐声，微弱，但绵绵不绝。大概是一个街头艺人，弯身抱着一把音色温暖的旧吉他，两腿交叠坐在下面那堵矮矮的石墙上。

Sherlock的手依然放在John腿上，抬起了下巴。他们视线交织片刻，时间刚刚够久，然后Sherlock起身向窗户走去。他站在那儿向外、向下眺望，他又是贝克街的Sherlock了，藏在窗框中，在伦敦上方一步，在全世界前方一步。

John眨眨眼收起那段记忆，而Sherlock打开了窗户。

这个动作已经足够。

乐声清脆明晰——古典吉他，每只音符都升上来，填满了一室的空气，和下一个音符交融，用旋律在他们的皮肤上打下烙印。Sherlock悄声走回床前，在John身边躺下了。那种缓慢酝酿的情感，那种迟疑，都在音乐的驱使下，由新的指令所取代。

古怪的是，发号施令的人并不存在。

John翻过身侧躺，Sherlock把头埋在了John的颈弯，发出一声又深又长、甜蜜极了的叹息。John一条胳膊搂住了他的肩膀，抬起另一只手按住了Sherlock的头发。

于是他们相拥相抱，两人之间再没有后悔的余地，没有任何言语。这是一个激烈、紧密、充满占有欲的拥抱。一个 _终于！我永远不会放开你_ 的拥抱。

John从没有和任何一个人如此亲密过，他从未感到与人这样心意相通，在他的婚姻里没有，婚前没有，婚后没有。还没有嘴唇相接，赤诚相对，他们的爱还未能倾诉，他就已经感到了不同。当Sherlock终于抬起头，嘴唇擦过John颈上的皮肤，John情真意切地迎上这个吻，呼吸着Sherlock，融进了这等候良久的，他们在一起的新现实。

这很适合作为他们余生第一天的结尾。

床很软却很窄，上面躺着的两个人走过了漫长的一天，僵硬而酸痛。他们本该没办法流畅自如地活动，腾挪，翻转，这么严丝合缝地相处；他们分离多年，好像同极相对的磁铁，既相吸又相斥。

然而今天，今夜，他们轻松开始了垂直慢舞，按照一种难以言明的力量的编排而活动。Sherlock帮John解掉衬衫，把他的马甲从头顶脱下；John的手指在解Sherlock的扣子，打开他的皮带。Sherlock跨坐在John身上，用膝盖支撑重量，一只手撑在John肩膀旁边，另一只手和John的手十指相扣。他们一起磨蹭充血的下身，熟悉着对方的形状、长度和触感。Sherlock先压抑住一声哭叫达到了高潮，John紧随其后，他们吞下彼此的呻吟声，一起瘫倒，两颗心跳起了新的节奏。

窗外的吉他在歌唱，微风吹动，世界继续运转不息，就好像地球本身刚才并没有碎成一百万片银亮的月光，就好像John Watson和Sherlock Holmes以前用一百种方式这样做过一千次。就好像这个活动一点也不新鲜，已经多次演练，好像地球上一切如常。

好像世界上什么都没有改变。

ooOOOoo

早晨时，有一张床空空荡荡，另一张床的床尾有一只裸露的脚伸到了被子外。Sherlock先醒了过来，把冰凉的脚缩了回去，对着晨曦眨眼睛，想着茶的事情。

ooOOOoo

去怀特岛，汽车换渡船要三小时，走路要超过一周。路上要再住六家旅馆，然后在Sherlock的小屋睡两夜，还要在下个镇子上一家Sherlock信得过的店里给John买一双新鞋。

启程之前，他们在小屋还有事要完成。

从John上次拜访至今过去了不少月份。这些月份里他全心投入到了工作和Rosie的大学准备中。让她和挚友一家子去布拉格、维也纳和布达佩斯旅行。给她的宿舍房间摆上比白金汉宫还要多的陈设——由他来说这话是很可靠的。

上次他来小屋时Sherlock脚腕扭伤，正在调养，John觉得厨房里寸步难行，因为所有用得上的厨具——碗碟，杯子，储物容器——全都在最高的架子上，电器藏在橱柜最后头，电水壶的接线熔了一截。

他们在镇上停了停，买了些必需品，John把他提的几袋东西拎到了厨房，放到了一块非常干净的厨台上，注意到一只新水壶，一台闪闪发亮的烤面包机，四只马克杯挂在橱柜下面的钩子上。一个柳条小篮子里盛着茶包。

厨房焕然一新，改变刚刚好。Sherlock钻进了卫生间，他打开冰箱旁边的柜子。四套碗碟和玻璃杯，全部放在架子最低一层。

他信步走过走廊，经过卫生间，偷偷溜进了Sherlock的卧室。Sherlock把他俩的背包放在了床脚一条叠起来的被子上，那床被子John认得，是Sherlock买下这栋小屋时Molly送的礼物。

床上有四只枕头，每侧各两只，现在还放了第二盏床头灯，和第一盏不是一对。John绕着床走了一圈。他每次来时总是和Sherlock抱怨说枕头太硬，电源插座太少；八成是因为想到了厨房的状态，他毫不吃惊地发现床头柜底下连了一条插线板，已经有一只万能充插在了上面，可供他给手机充电。他看着枕头陷入思索，用手试了试。枕芯绵软，枕套光滑凉爽。

他的喉头已经哽住了，但真正揪住他的心脏的，还是那间小书房。

这里本来是第二间卧室，房间夹在小屋后部，温馨舒适，背后藏着一扇带顶棚的门。这里能看到蜂巢，在悠长的夏夜，Sherlock会坐在这里观察蜜蜂，拉起小提琴伴它们休息。门廊下总是堆满了书，有时还会有几只烟灰缸，或者他上一个案子留下的琐碎物件。这个房间本身就是盛放他生活、案件、研究和实验的仓库。

只是现在，今天，一张床被搬到了这里。这可要费一番周折，屋子需要仔细地重新布局，肯定有一些家具被移走了，然而John无法确切指出具体是哪几件。那盏床头灯肯定是从一家杂货店买来的。它是航海主题的灯，黄铜质，精雕细刻，式样老旧。小桌台下面的插线板是新的。床上的被子吸引了他的注意——用了很久，有磨损，很舒适。元素周期表被绣在了被面上。他之间没见过这条被子，但是猜测这是Sherlock妈妈的手笔，从他提早结束的童年中遗留了下来。

他身后有了点动静，他转身看到Sherlock正有些无助地瞧着他，神色既有困扰，又有期待，又有歉意。

“没事儿，”John说。“换作我也会把枕头和毯子放到沙发上吧，我觉得。”

他看出了那个房间的含义——候补计划，以防万一。假如他们共同来了这里却又没在一起，这一间就给John住。

他们不需要这一会儿就决定生活中的细节。John依然有一份工作，有一个在读大学的女儿，还要付各种账单，为Mrs. Hudson做打算。

他有一段发生了翻天覆地变化的人生，一个扩展到从前两倍大的、充满无限可能的世界。

他觉得自己好像又回到了十九岁，或者更棒的，三十六岁。处在人生最得意的时候，坏事都撇在身后，好事还等在前头。他拥有一切。他身上分出的一部分，一个孩子，正踏在她自己未来的边沿。一个至交好友转变成了恋人，经受苦难后从炼狱中艰难走出，赢取了自己的奖赏。

John疯狂希望自己值得他这么做。

他们依然站在办公室改装的卧室门口，Sherlock看起来依然有点没把握。

这也太甜了吧，以Sherlock的方式来说，John呼出了他屏住很久的那口气——从他没出伦敦，从Rosie离开，从Mary去世，从Sherlock死而复生起。

“所以说——怀特岛，”他说。

回到熟悉领域的Sherlock振作了起来。

“对啊，”他说。“丁尼生。”

“维多利亚女王，”John说。“全程徒步——我们不用游过去吧？”

“那里有只气垫船，”Sherlock说。“虽然严格来说，这算作弊。”

“严格来说，”John说道，扫视过温馨舒适的小屋，又转回来用掂量的目光看着Sherlock。他没办法压抑自己眼中的爱情和嗓音中邀请的语气。“严格来说，我们走得大概也够远了。”

再过一周，一个月，乃至一年，等旅行的渴望再回来，怀特岛还会在那里。决定可以多等几天再做。就连蜜蜂都可以不受打扰地继续到处探索——还没有到采集花蜜准备过冬的时候呢。

在这狭小的空间里，John朝前走了两步。“Rosie来的时候可以住这儿——我们得把床移走，因为我知道你肯定会在上面放一堆乱七八糟的东西。”他把Sherlock向后推到了墙上；好了，他现在过的这种生活里，一切都十分 _完美_ 了。“我们要留着221B。多接触一点伦敦会对你有好处——你在这里呼吸到的新鲜空气也太多了。”

Sherlock的嗤笑根本就是强行做出来的，但他发亮的双眼和愉快的微笑都很真挚。他看John的眼神好像想要吻他似的，John又走近了一步（居然还能走得更近），而后虔诚地、满含占有欲地，将嘴唇印上了Sherlock的脖子。他们在小屋的这个地方亲吻，时间之轮停止了一瞬，接着又再次向前滚动了。

ooOOOoo

次日清晨，Sherlock正在外面的花园里，John把泡泡纸包从背包里带了一路的包裹中取了出来。一只系在银线上的旋转玻璃球，绿白蓝三色相间。他将它挂在卧室窗前，初升的太阳照亮它，为四周墙壁映上代表海洋的蓝，代表陆地的绿，和代表云朵的白。

John惊觉，原来家就在此心安处。

他又看了一会儿在微风中转动的玻璃球，然后赤着脚慢慢穿过小屋，这里已经变得太安静了。他插好水壶，把茶满上，捧着杯子慢悠悠地坐在了后院门廊的椅子上。

咸咸的海味弥漫在空气里，温暖的晨曦照在他脸庞上。远处有犬吠叫。他舒展双腿，望着Sherlock查看一朵花，或者更有可能的，是花上飞舞的蜜蜂。

Sherlock离得太远了。

John站起身。

他仍然赤着脚、握着茶杯，就走到室外，加入了花园里的Sherlock。

Sherlock从John手里接过茶杯，小口喝了些茶，正要把杯子推回给他，John仰起脸吻了Sherlock带着茶水温热的嘴唇。

这是他完全未曾想象过的家庭生活图景，和曾经的他们完全对立。

目前，这样就很好。

他们将步行穿越苏格兰，在伦敦进行追逐，去急诊室接断掉的骨头。他们将去埃及看金字塔，John会对一头任性的骆驼大发脾气。他们会有很多争执，Sherlock可能会常常噘着嘴。性爱不会总像起初兴致勃勃的日子里那样，全是温柔的探索。John的嫉妒心大概胜过Sherlock，他的占有欲会很强。Sherlock会产生一种麻烦的渴望，要在不寻常的空间里亲热——Lestrade的办公室，巴茨医院的小储物间，Mycroft哪辆轿车的后座。

但是目前，今天，他们的余生正缓缓开启，Sherlock握住了John的手，脉脉微笑着看他赤裸的脚，牵着他去看蜂巢。

**Author's Note:**

> [步道地图（谷歌地图框架下）](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1iCseUOgio6rIJspEjFwgHV_WHJp25SLv&usp=sharing)   
> 


End file.
